Crushed
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Those words changed everything for me. Out of everything I knew, out of everything I calculated those words were ones I hadn't planned on. And I was crushed by them.


**Crushed**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!  
><strong>AN-** This is my 50th story published on this site! And today marks me being a member for 6 years!

I saw him standing there, just standing there in the doorway of the main salon and she was beside him. I hated her, I knew who she was, who her family was, what he had to do for her and I hated her. The smug look on her face did little to help those feelings, she seemed content with what she got, but what that was exactly I was scared to find out. Still I rose from my spot to stand beside the other host club members to see why Tamaki was here, here and with Éclair. Deep down though I didn't want to hear anything from him I feared any words he would say with her beside him and with that smug look on her face. I prayed I was wrong for worrying, gripping my notebook tighter I waited and I hoped.  
>"Everyone, I have an announcement. As of today Lady Éclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged. Furthermore the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair. That is all."<br>My heart stopped beating right then and there. Those words changed everything for me. Out of everything I knew, out of everything I calculated those words were ones I hadn't planned on. And I was crushed by them. There had to be some mistake, I had to have heard wrong. The ones beside me voiced their thoughts as jumbled as they were. They all went unheard though as she wrapped her arms around his own and left the salon, the doors closing behind them. This was really happening wasn't it? Barely able to breathe I walked away from the ones in shock. I needed to be alone.

Somehow I managed to make it to my house and to my bedroom where I fell face first onto my mattress. Getting myself to flip over I stared at my plain white ceiling. It looked how I felt, empty. Today was a train wreck and it looked like tomorrow would be no better. I wanted to talk to Tamaki, tell him how I truly felt about him today. I wanted to tell him after the fair ended for the day but instead I heard him tell me he was engaged to that woman; that bitch. He didn't even know her for god sake. What happened to his ideals, of falling in love with the perfect person, that special someone, then getting married? He would be in a loveless marriage, that couldn't be what he truly wanted for himself. My love for him may not be ideal for us but at least it was real, at least it was there. We will never know if it could have become something though because I'll never get the chance to show him. You'll go marry that bitch and move back to France because she'll be too good for Japan. You could have stayed here and we could have been happy together, forever. Rolling over I bunched up and allowed the water pooling up in my eyes to release and fall down my face.  
><em>*God Tamaki, why?*<em>

The sun hurt my eyes as did every part of my body. None of it was as painful as my heart though, that was the worst. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to face the day. This was it, the end of the host club, the end of seeing Tamaki, the end of my dream. I always knew happiness was fleeting but I never knew how much so until now. I never should have believed in happiness or love in the first place. Fighting with myself I got up, showered and dressed for school. This was my last chance to talk to him, to try to get through to him. To hope he wasn't truly serious about this, that yesterday was a bad dream and nothing more. This was my last chance to see him; I knew it wouldn't be as bad as yesterday though it would be no picnic, my heart could only be crushed into tiny pieces once I was sure of that.

I looked everywhere, and all day for him and never found him. I saw the bitch though, she made me talk to her, thank god it wasn't for long though she became Haruhi's problem for a while. She still held the same smug look from yesterday, god I wished I could rip it right off her face. Not seeing him anywhere my hope was fading, hearing that person full of poison say she told him not to show up I suddenly needed air. I had lost my chance it seemed, I had tried calling his cell throughout the day but all it did was ring. Finding time to sneak out of the salon I did, maybe I could find Tamaki; maybe he was somewhere here in the school still. My eyesight became blurry again as I felt water running down my face. I pulled my glasses off my face as I tried to dry my eyes. No, I couldn't be too late. This couldn't be it. All I wanted was a happy ending to one of my dreams.  
><em>*Tamaki, all I wanted was to say I love you and now you're going to be lost to me forever.*<br>_Punching a door as I took a deep breath and headed back to the salon before someone noticed I wasn't there, it was time to move on whether I wanted to or not. It seemed this dream was over, this song had ended and no matter how much I would try I would never be able to hear it again.

0o0o0o0

This takes place between the last 2 epsiodes of Ouran but before the actual ending scenes (not counting where the credits rolls)  
>So not totally sure how this idea came to me. I was doing something and was like "Oh my god I should totally write a one shot on Kyouya's feelings after hearing Tamaki's engagement." And so I did, the bonus is that it's my 50th story and it's the day before my anniversary so I can post this at midnight the day of. Oh I remember I was watching this AMV on youtube. I'll post the link for you guys to check out. It's pretty good. I kinda love the song a lot…just saying. Please review and I hope to keep writing for 6 more years and hopefully more). Love you guys so much, just hope you know that.<br>~Femalefighter~

Youtube link  
>.comwatch?v=qia8rFCzlt8


End file.
